Luna Sangrienta
by shina221002
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Qué pasa cuando tus emociones, tales como: tristeza, dolor, felicidad,... amor, se salen de control? Esa es la pregunta que siempre se hace Natsu. Ella intenta escapar de su pasado que muy poco reconoce pero cuando se queda ha vivir con los Sakamakis esos pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos poco a poco salen a la luz. Tambien ese moustro dentro de ella saldra poco a poco (SUSPENDIA)</html>
1. Perdida

**Holo, les traigo un fic de Diavolik Lovers, este es mi primer fic que publicó aquí así que no sean malos conmigo xD.**

**En este fic va a haber MUCHO drama y cosas así que ni siquiera te lo esperabas, los voy hacer sufrir MUAJAJA (?**

**Dejen un review para saber si les gusto o no, que pondría mejorar o que podría quitar y sí podrían recomendarme un mejor nombre para el fic les agradecería mucho :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 1: Perdida-<strong>

**(En un lugar desconocido)**

¡¿Lo que sentía o pensaba en ese momento era normal?!... me sentía perdida, acorralada, ¡el aire se me agotaba atrapada me sentía esto tenía que ser una pesadilla!... algo irreal, se sentían las ligeras corrientes de aire que ni siquiera me ayudaban a respirar.

Era agobiante...pero si esto era por mi vida… ¡Seguiría corriendo!... mi pelo blanco yacía alborotado, removido por mi fuerte caminar que cubrían mi vista, mi ojo azul porque el otro lo cubría con mano, lastimada del ojo izquierdo, sangrando por la profunda herida, aunque no me viera a mí misma sabía que tenía las pupilas dilatadas y que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto por este horrible sentimiento, estoy tan asustada, no sé nada no puedo recordar… finalmente el camino se abrió ante mí, entrando en un pequeño pueblo, donde las calles estaban repletas de gente…, todo parecía simultanear tranquilamente, caí rendida ante el cansancio no podía más… con la caída me amortigüe poniendo mis rodillas raspándolas levemente, me quede absorta mirando un punto ciego del suelo… podía sentir como las miradas de la gente se posaban en mi extrañados, no reaccione no tuve fuerzas me encontraba jadeante… ante eso me quede sin aliento al escuchar un tiro a mis espaldas, pasando fugazmente en mi pierna izquierda… haciéndome una herida grave en ella, sentía un gran dolor en ese lugar

Fue donde todo se alboroto, asustando a los habitantes de este lugar mientras impactada veía como me desangraba por esa herida, de repente todo se había tornado rojo para mí al ver mi sangre escurrir, sentía como mi pulso se aceleraba incontrolablemente, y mis pulmones se detenían, ... ¡¿estaba muriendo?! Me ahogaba en mi interior… como si algo que estuvo internado en mi quisiese volver a salir. Me levante con dificultad, ahora solo parecía que apenas tenía consciencia, y que mi mente seguía intacta… con tal brusquedad me voltee, para ver otra vez el rostro del que me quería en ¡verdad muerta! Colérico, se encontraba mirándome mientras afirmaba con más fuerza aquella escopeta, en esos ojos solo se reflejaban rabia… ¿Por qué?... su quijada era pura ira… ¿qué te hice?... y el apuntarme con esa arma reafirmaba un fuerte odio por mi…

Mi yo de ahora no reconocía a ese hombre que con ira y odio que me miraba... ¿quién era?... apenas sentía que mi mente… solamente reaccionaba al ver aquellos rasgos, ese pelo rubio, aquellos ojos magenta y esa tez blanca… ¡¿solo él esperaba mi final?!

-¡MUÉRETE! -rompió la ira con tal perversidad, que azoto lo que parecía su ultimo disparo que daría contra mi pecho… que era cubierto por una camisa, pero que en las mangas era teñida de un color carmín como si fuera... ¿sangre? todo pareció marchar con lentitud, al poder escuchar como esa bala platinada se aproximaba a mí para atravesar mi corazón… volvía en sí, mis manos abandonaron mi cuello, como si lo de antes hubiera desaparecido pero no esta realidad… no objete a hacer nada… solo a derramar una lagrima cristalina que paso por mi mejilla herida hasta mi barbilla.

Pero... aquella bala de plata... nunca me toco.

"¡Que frío!", algo que me despertó de lo que me enlazo al principio, ver aquel rostro de desconcierto en ese chico fue… inesperado, la bala no me toco... no a mí.  
>Me quede sin palabras adelante mío yacía una persona,... de larga cabellera blanca como la luna… frente a mi… el... ¡Me Salvo!...ese aire era diferente, una atmósfera nueva invadió el ambiente, todos a mi alrededor miraban… no hablaban, miraban con temor a ese señor frente a mi… ¿por qué?... Todo se destacó frente a él, apenas pude si notar entre el incesante balanceo de aquella melena blanca... ver su piel tan pálida que superaba en con creces a la mía... parecía misterioso, sereno a la vez pero con cierto aire de penumbra y muerte… algo que no me obligo a retroceder y más al ver como alzaba su mirada por encima del hombro para verme…<p>

Ojos rojos tan intensos como la sangre... ¡¿Quién era...o...Que era?! Su mirada no presentaba a nada solo a un sentimiento vacío en sí, no había nada que reflejara temor, no tenía miedo… todo fue silencio, algo insoportable como la eternidad, pero mi vista calló en mi camisa a cuadros roja y azul, que ahora cernía de manchas rojas pero el color rojo de mi camisa las camuflajeaba… aun así me estremecí en mi interior, volvía a tener esa sensación tan escalofriante e sufrible, más cuando veía que este color carmesí era sangre… de aquella criatura...era débil pero podía sentir otra vez esa pérdida de aire en mí.

-Estas en nuestro territorio bastardo insolente... -oscura y perverso fue la voz de ese señor que siguió. -¡Si no te vas, considérate muerto! -fueron sus palabras.

-Tks!...Tú no entiendes nada, ¡no me habría metido aquí de no ser por esa perra!- fue respuesta furtiva pero obvio la del pelirrubio, mientras que me señalaba.

El peliblanco giro para quedar de perfil ante mí, no le quitaba la mirada, mi vista se alteraba al verlo en aquel estado, aquel peliblanco, no agonizaba y aun mas con esa herida que yacía en su abdomen por causa de interponerse, que termino por darle a él esa bala platinada… pero que rápidamente esa marca fue cicatrizada ante mis ojos, seguía atónita… mi mente pasaba por muchos pensamientos… "¡E-Él no es humano!...y también… falta saber s-si ti-tiene..." La respuesta fue automática y el cumplido perverso al ver como si de la nada el peliblanca supiera lo que pensaba, embozando una sonrisa… que dejo ver dos colmillos..."¡Es un vampiro!"...mi mente simultaneaba muchas cosas… por empezar que los vampiros… son criaturas del infierno, gente que no tenía sentido por la humanidad ni sentimientos!... salvajes sobre todo… pero todas esas suposiciones se vieron anuladas al verlo, era bello eso no había que recordarlo… furentes orbes rojos, melena blanca como la luna.

-Me iré solamente porque es tu territorio –dijo el pelirrubio muy enfadado. –pero no te saldrás con la tuya la próxima vez. –fue sus últimas palabras señalando al peliblanco y luego de desvanecer por un callejón.

Todavía sigo atónita por lo que hizo el señor por mí, seguía el olor a muerte y sangre. El señor se empezó a cercar hacia mí, empecé a temblar, estaba aterrada porque si solamente me salvo para matarme o peor aún chupar mi sangre, pero fue diferente, se arrancó una parte de sus prendas y me vendo el corte que me hizo la bala platinada cuando me dañó, me sonroje por su acto. Lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras me vendaba hasta que el alzo su vista al dejarme mostrar sus ojos rojos.

-¿Hay otra parte donde te haya lastimado? –me pregunto al terminar de vendarme, negué con la cabeza, también había olvidado como hablar. –Me estas mintiendo- no sabía que responderle, me acorde que tenía la herida en el ojo, agarró mi mano alejándola de mi ojo, viendo con preocupación la lesión, se arrancó otra prenda suya, amarrándola alrededor de mi cabeza tapando la herida. -¿Cómo te llamas? –me pregunto

-M-me ll-llamo Ryu-ryusaki Nat-natsu.- respondí con dificultad como si apenas hablara por primera vez.

-Yo me llamo Sakamaki Tougo. –me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa me hizo sentir algo contenta en mi interior después de todo lo que paso.

Él me ofreció su mano ya que estaba en el piso, me sentía algo desconfiada por aquel hombre pero no tuve más remedio que ir con él, le correspondí la mano, me ayudo a levantarme. Después de levantarme del frio suelo no puedo recordar que más paso y como puede llegar a este… ¿hospital?

* * *

><p><strong>Me quede impactada 0.0, ¿Quién es el que quería matar Natsu y por qué quería matarla?<strong>

**¿Por qué Tougo-san salvo a Natsu? ¿Qué pasara luego?**

**Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**_Shinna_**


	2. Un lugar lleno de vampiros

**Holo de nuevo, ya me extrañaban yo sé que sí :3 **

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, les quitare la intriga de lo anterior aunque creo que les dejare de nuevo el suspenso xD, bueno eso les dejo para que lo vean :D**

**Respuestas de reviews: **

**Elinashi1: acá esta la actualización, me encanta que te haya gustado**

** 713: muchas gracias.**

**Espero que lo disfruten en su totalidad :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**-Rumbo a un lugar lleno de… vampiros-**

**En un lugar desconocido**

**_Natsu POV_**

Al despertarme me encontraba en un lugar diferente del que estaba anteriormente, ya no se podía oler el fuerte olor de muerte y penumbra, al contrario, se puede oler a limpieza. No puedo ver el lugar porque sigo un poco desconcertada por lo que paso.

-¿Dónde estoy? –me pregunte para mí misma. Por fin pude ver perfectamente el lugar, era un hospital. Alguien entro por la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Ah, al fin te despertaste. –me dijo un señor de cabello blanco, Sakamaki Tougo.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? –le pregunte confundida.

-Yo te traje. –me sorprendí ante sus palabras. –Te habías desmayado después de que te ayude, dice el doctor que fue por pérdida de sangre de tus lesiones. –me acorde lo de mi pierna y de mi ojo, toque mi cara, específicamente en mi ojo izquierdo, pude sentir las vendas que me cubrían la herida.

-¿Podre ver de nuevo con este ojo? –le pregunte con tristeza todavía la mano en el ojo, Tougo me miro con lastima.

-Dice el doctor que posiblemente… no. –empecé a sollozar por lo dicho.

Él pidió permiso para salir de ahí, me sentía cansada y devastada por todo lo que paso. Me quede dormida y soñé algo:

_-¡Natsu corre! –me grito una chica. Me levante del suelo con mi ojo rasgado y sangrando. Corría sin detenerme, me estaba quedando sin aliento, tenía que detenerme pero no podía hasta que escuche un disparo, por alguna razón empecé a llorar pero no me detenía…_

Me desperté de golpe con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Quién era esa chica?, me recosté de nuevo a ver si podía dormir bien esta vez, me quede en un sueño profundo.

Ya paso una semana desde que me informaron que tendría que quedarme una semana más para hacerme más estudios y luego podre irme a mi casa, primero ¿a cuál casa? y segundo ¿Qué tal si vienen a matarme de nuevo?

Tougo llego a mi cuarto con unos libros de vampiros, pensé que quería que supiera más de su vida como vampiro. Creo que soy una de las pocas personas de este lugar que sabe que es un vampiro o no quiere que me aburra, pero ¿para qué?

Ya termine de leer todos los libros de los vampiros, curiosamente ya paso una semana, era hora de irme, extrañare el hospital pero su comida no, no me sentía satisfecha con esa comida.

-Hola Natsu, quiero que vengas a vivir a mi casa. –me dijo muy directo.

-¡¿Qué?! –conteste, creo que para eso eran los libros. –Pero si tú me salvaste, ahora quieres que vaya a vivir a tu casa, que importuna soy.

-No eres importuna, lo estoy haciendo por mi cuenta –me dijo con esa sonrisa cálida de siempre –además, no tienes a ningún lugar que ir. –luego su sonrisa cálida cambio a una tenebrosa, creo que tiene razón.

-¿Podre estar segura ahí? –pregunte preocupada por sí pasaba lo que paso hace más de dos semanas.

-Tranquila, ahí estarás segura, además, hay viven mis seis hijos y no te aburrías porque son de tu edad. –me alegre por saber que al menos no iba a estar sola. Lo abrace dan lo le un gracias por todo. Se fue de la habitación dejándome de nuevo sola.

Por alguna razón siento como si fuera mi padre, siempre se preocupa por mí, me cuido y ahora me da una casa en donde vivir.

Termine de empacar todo, no sabía si lo que traía puesto era correctamente, traigo un short de mezclilla, y una playera a raya de color azul con blanco de manga larga.

…

Iba rumbo a un lugar que se supone que va ser mi nuevo hogar, me sentía bastante nerviosa. Llegamos a la casa, dijo mansión, nunca me imaginé que yo viviría en un lugar como este, el conductor me abrió la puerta, abrió la cajuela donde se encontraba mi equipaje, me ayudo a bajarlo y me lo dejo enfrente de la reja que separaba la mansión con la calle.

-Ten mucho cuidado con esta casa. –me comento el conductor antes de que se fuera, me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Abrí el portón de hierro que por alguna razón estaba abierto, pasaba por el patio de enfrente, llegue a la puerta principal, era enorme, estaba la aldaba fría, lo toque dos veces pero nadie me abría.

-¿Hola? –pregunte a la nada para ver si alguien me oía, nadie venía así que entre por mi cuenta ya que la puerta estaba abierta. –_A lo mejor les avisaron que iba a venir a sí que dejaron la puerta abierta_ –pensé.

-Parece como si nadie viviera aquí. –dije antes de un suspiro.

Pase por la puerta dirigiéndome a una alfombra de color rojo que subían hasta unas escaleras, me detuve cuando llegue a ellas para poder ver mejor el lugar, es increíble, me gusta el toque de antigüedad. Sentía la presencia de alguien, estaba en lo correcto había alguien en el sillón que estaba a lado de las escaleras, era un chico pelirrojo que parece que estaba durmiendo, me acerque a él dejando mis cosas en el suelo.

-Oye –lo llame pero no me respondía, me preocupe. -¡Oye! –lo llame de nuevo, no me respondía; le toque la mano, estaba fría, me preocupe mucho más. -¡OY… -me interrumpió algo, sentí una mano en mi boca como si… la tapara, no podía ver quien era porque era desde atrás.

-Cállate, lo podrías despertar y no queremos eso. –me susurro en el oído todavía con la mano en mi boca. –te levantaras y caminaras hacia atrás para alejarte de ahí, se una niña buena. –diciéndome todavía en susurro; le obedecí, no quería ningún problema en el primer día, me levante del suelo y fui caminando hacia atrás para alejarme del sillón como me había ordenado hasta toparme con su cuerpo frio.

-Este… -fue lo último que dije cuando jalo mi muñeca haciendo que volteara para verlo. Un chico de pelo rosa pálido casi blanquecino y ojos rojos estaba enfrente de mí que de algún modo me recuerda a alguien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me pregunto irritado, me estaba apretando con fuerza mi muñeca que todavía sostenía para que respondiera.

-Yo… -otra vez fue lo último que dije cuando una voz nos tomó la atención.

-Subaru, es de mala educación hacer eso con las visitas. –dijo con una voz autoritario, era una persona de cabello negro con lentes y ojos magentas desde atrás de nosotros

-Tch Reiji, además ella no es una visita, es una intrusa. –me enoje por lo que dijo.

-Yo no soy ninguna intrusa. –me defendí apartándome de él haciendo que suelte mi muñeca.

-Entonces porque entraste a una casa que no es tuya. –parecía como si me estuviera desafiando.

-Me informaron que viviría aquí. –se quedó sorprendido por lo que dije. –Además, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mejor hay que irnos a un lugar mejor para poder hablar. –Me dijo -Lleva sus cosas a su dormitorio. –parecía que no me decía a mi sino a otra persona detrás de mí, me voltee y puede ver a un "mayordomo" recogiendo mis cosas.

…

Estábamos en un lugar como tipo sala donde yo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que estaban ahí, solamente con los dos chicos que me encontré al principio, parecían que buscaban una explicación.

-Nos puedes decir quién eres. –me dijo como si me mandara.

-Yo soy Ryusaki Natsu, me dijeron que viviría aquí. Es lo único que sé. –dije apenada

-¿Quién te dijo que vivirías aquí? –pregunto el de lentes.

-Sakama… -fui interrumpida por una voz risueña y a la vez pervertida.

-Que tenemos aquí~ una humana~ -dijo esa persona que estaba a lado mío en el sillón, un chico de cabello de un tono marrón rojizo que le llega a los hombros con un sombrero con un lazo rojo, una piel clara y ojos verdes. –Además huele delicioso –dijo mientras olía mi cabello blanco. ¿Lo que me acaba de decir lo debo de tomar con un cumplido? –Oye Subaru, ella tiene casi el mismo color de pelo que el tuyo. Solamente falta que sea corto y que ella tenga los ojos rojos y ya sería como tú, ah, también que tenga un carácter medio 'delincuente'~ -me sonroje por lo que dijo, voltee a ver al chico que se llama Subaru y pude notar que él también estaba sonrojado.

-¿Cómo entraste? –pregunte asustada.

-La pregunta es, ¿Cómo tú entraste? –me dijo una voz muy inocente que estaba al otro lado mío, un chico que tiene los ojos lilas brillante al igual que su cabello, con su osito de peluche que al parecer lo lleva consigo mismo todo el tiempo.

-Este yo… -me sentía tan nerviosa. Como rayos entraron ellos dos.

-Kanato, Laito, esa no es una forma de tratar a las personas. –Dijo el de lentes con un tono de voz autoritaria a los dos que estaban sentados a lado mío. -Podrías decirnos quien te trajo aquí. –ahora podría hablar sin interrupciones pero alguien más hablo por mí.

-Esa persona… -dijo un chico que estaba en el sillón al parecer durmiendo con los ojos cerrados con un tono de voz perezosa, tenía el pelo rizado y dorado, en las puntas su cabello se volvía más rubio. –me contacto en la mañana, me dijo que llegaría una chica, que la deberíamos cuidar y procurar no matarla. –me aterre cuando dijo 'intentar no matarla'

-Que interesante, la chica ruidosa se quedara con nosotros. –dijo otra voz en la sala, era el chico que estaba durmiendo en aquel sillón verde. El chico de pelo rojizo que fue el primero en encontrarlo en este lugar con ojos verdes brillantes igual que Laito. La estrategia Subaru cuando me callo para no despertarlo se fue al caño.

Eran seis chicos que estaban en una sala conmigo, me sentía acorralada. Deseaba que no hubiera más personas en este lugar. Me sentía como una oveja en una manada de lobos. El chico de lentes noto mi nerviosismo y rompió el silencio de cual sentía que era incómodo.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos nos presentaremos. Shuu, es el mayor de todos nosotros. –dijo señalando al chico que estaba acostado en el sillón de atrás. –el siguiente soy yo, Reiji. –dijo presentándose a el mismo. -Luego sigue Laito, Kanato y Ayato. –dijo presentando a los chicos que estaban en el mismo sillón donde yo estaba. –y al último esta Subaru.

-Tengo una pregunta –todos me voltearon a ver con curiosidad. -, ¿ustedes son los hijos de Tougo-san que alguna vez me menciono? –todos se quedaron callados y a la vez sorprendidos por mi pregunta como si fuera una cosa que no debí preguntar.

-Así es –Reiji rompió el silencio incomodo –así que ya conociste a nuestro padre.

-Eso significa que ustedes son… -me daba miedo por su respuesta.

-Vampiros. –dijo Ayato con sonrisa sádica mostrando sus filosos dientes.

Sentía que mi corazón se paraba por completo al ver esos colmillos. Me levante de pronto sorprendiendo a todos, quería salir de ese lugar que me atormentaba, sentía que ya no podía respirar, me sentía asfixiada, el aire cambio tan repentinamente de ser un aire fluido a uno de las ligeras corrientes de aire que ni siquiera me ayudaban a respirar como hace más unas semanas. Sentía ese sentimiento tan horrible, algo dentro de mí quería salir… de nuevo, sentía mucho dolor en mi ojo izquierdo. Empecé a acercarme a la puerta de esta habitación.

-Ya que me voy a quedar, ¿me podrían enseñar mi habitación? –dije con frialdad para ocultar mi dolor.

-Claro. –dijo Reiji abriéndome la puerta.

Me dirigió a mi habitación, una habitación bastante femenina para mí. Dejándome sola ahí, pude encontrar mi maleta a lado de la cama rosa y grande, saque las pocas cosas que traía, empezando con los libros, luego la poca ropa que tenía, y al último lo demás. Me acosté en la cama, me sumía en la cama por ser tan blanda, me puse mi brazo en mi cara cubriendo mis ojos, estaba tan confundida y adolorida por muchas razones que no quiero explicar ahora. Los nombres de esos chicos se hacían conocidos, lo sé, es algo raro, y más el nombre de Subaru. Me quede profundamente dormida por pensar en eso; pensé que sería en este lugar, que pasaría a partir de este momento, me siento tan abrumada tan solo pensarlo…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow!, nunca me imaginé al escribir una historia de más 2000 palabras por capitulo 0u0<strong>

**Nunca me imaginé a los chicos dar una bienvenida tan ¿cálida?**

**¿Por qué Natsu se siente de esa manera?, ¿Por qué se le hacían conocidos eso nombres?, de seguro se estarán haciendo muchas preguntas.**

**No olviden poner un review y un fav o follow si les gusto la historia y también eso me ayuda a subir más capítulos. **

**Lo siento si no está bien redactado. **

**Con cariño ****_Shinna_**


	3. Ojos MORADOS

**Holo, ya paso una semana o quizás dos desde subí el segundo capítulo xD, **

**Mejor dejo de hablar para que puedan disfrutar el cap., está un poco intenso (?**

**Respuestas de reviews:**

**Elinashi1: Lindura, acá esta la actualización, espero que te agrade. ¡NOS LEEMOS!**

**Capítulo 3 –Ojos MORADOS-**

**Natsu POV**

_Estaba en un cuarto frio y solitario, no dejaba de pensar que pasara después de que pase aquella puerta. Sentada en un pequeño sillón de color rojo, la única cosa que había en aquel cuarto, sin contarme por supuesto. Yo, tan solo una chica de trece años tenía que pasar por esto, díganme si esto no es cruel pero era necesario. Una señora salió de la puerta que estaba enfrente de mí, con un cubrebocas y unos anteojos de laboratorio, de pelo rojizo y ojos marrones, tenía manchas de sangre en la bata de laboratorio que tiene puesta, empecé a temblar pero esta era mí decisión._

_-Ya es hora, Natsu. –me dijo con una sonrisa agachándose para quedarse de mi altura, yo solamente acerté con la cabeza._

_Me levante de sillón, la señora me ofreció la mano pero la ignore porque ya no confiaba en nadie en este mundo cruel, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta…_

_…_

Me desperté sobresaltada por el sueño, ¿Qué era ese lugar? O ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Posiblemente era un recuerdo que viví en el pasado pero no puedo estar segura de eso porque no recuerdo nada. Me levante de la cama, me dirigí hacia la gran ventada que daba a un balcón en mi cuarto, apenas estaba atardeciendo… ESPERA, ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? Me acuerdo que me había dormido en la noche, aproximadamente a las 12:00, soy una dormilona.

*Toc, Toc* Alguien estaba tocando la puerta de mi habitación, me aleje de la ventana y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Era Ayato el que estaba enfrente de mí tras abrir la puerta algo sorprendido, me miraba con picardía.

-¿Qué? –le pregunte enojada por cómo me miraba.

-Nada, es que me gusta tu pijama. –me dijo con picardía señalándome la ropa que tenía puesta. Lo mire confundida. ¿Pijama? Me mire la ropa que tenía y era mi ¡PIJAMA! Es una playera color rosa de tirantes y un pantalón de corazones. Me sonroje enseguida.

-¿A qué viniste? –le pregunte desviando mi mirada hacia el suelo para que no notara mi sonrojo.

-Te vine a entregar esto. –me entrego una bolsa de compras al parecer. –Tienes tres horas para ponértelo.

-¿Y para qué es… –le pregunte pero ya se había ido –esto?

Cerré la puerta, me apoye de espaldas con la puerta, empecé a bajar con lentitud hasta quedar en el suelo apoyada en la puerta y dejando la bolsa a lado mío, me deje reposar un momento hay y al final sacar un suspiro de alivio. Agarre la bolsa de compras y lo que había dentro era un uniforme para la escuela… ¡un momento! ¡ESCUELA! Estos últimos once años no he asistido a la escuela, bueno, no a una normal por lo que recuerdo, siempre me molestaban o me pegaban pero siempre terminaba mal de algún modo. Me sentía impresionada y a la vez confundida. "_Tienes tres horas para ponértelo_" recordé lo que me dijo, me tenía que apresurar a cambiarme. Me dirigí al baño, en el pasillo no había nadie así que era mi momento de salir. Estaba enfrente de la puerta del baño, lo abrí sin haber tocado, ese fue mi error, estaba Subaru pero… ¡en toalla! Dejando ver su abdomen descubierto, me sonroje al verlo así.

-¡Lo siento! –me disculpe. Me dirigía hacia la puerta pero algo me interrumpió, fue Subaru, el cerró la puerta en mis narices.

-Nunca has visto un chico en una toalla. –se burló, yo estaba de espaldas, no quería verlo así.

-La verdad es que ¡nunca! –le grite enojada, el solamente se rió. Sentía mi cuerpo como empezaba a temblar, tenía miedo. –Por favor ponte la ropa, no puedo verte de esa manera. –le ordene sonrojada y aterrada.

-Quisiera ver tu cara en este momento, debe de estar aterrada. –dijo entre risas. Escuche como se ponía la ropa, me tranquilice pero seguía aterrada. Su cuerpo frio empezó a cercarse más al mío, me estaba acorralando contra la puerta, su cabello goteaba indicándome que acababa de salir del baño.

-¿Qu-que haces? –le pregunte nerviosa.

-Sabes, desde ayer cuando te vi pude notar un olor peculiar emanar de ti. –me dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído, temblaba más por esas palabras. –Y quiero comprobar si es cierto. –me susurro, tenía una sonrisa marcada en su cara mostrando sus filosos dientes. Empezó a quitar mis mechones de mi pelo blanco de mis hombros, quito el tirante de mi playera dejando al descubierto mi hombro.

-De-detente. –le suplique.

-Cállate. –me ordeno enojado. Sentía su respiración cerca de mi hombro, en un abrir de ojos él ya había clavado sus colmillos en mí, gemí por el dolor. –Increíble, tu sangre es tan… no puedo describirlo. Quiero más. –después de eso me volvió a enterrar sus colmillos con más fuerza y necesidad haciendo que apretara mis ojos con fuerza por el dolor.

-Por… favor… detente. –le suplique nuevamente. Tenía la respiración agitada. Sentía de nuevo la mano fría de ayer que me tapaba la boca, de nuevo él la tapaba.

-Eres muy ruidosa.

Acorralada contra la puerta por Subaru, siendo mordida por un vampiro, sintiendo un dolor agudo por eso. Mi cuerpo se sentía caliente. Escuche un quejido de parte de el, deje de sentir los colmillos en mi piel, Subaru con un pañuelo me cubría la herida que me había provocado cuando me mordió.

-Lo… siento. –fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de él antes de que desapareciera. Me impresione por eso. Un vampiro disculpándose por sus actos.

**Subaru POV**

_-¡Tienes… que irte… antes de… que ellos regresen! –un chico de cabellera_ _rosa pálido casi blanquecino igual que el mío pero aproximadamente de 14 años tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre y con una herida en su abdomen._

_-¡S****, no puedo dejarte aquí! Yo no sé qué haría sin ti. –lo admitió una chica de pelo negro de ojos azules con lágrimas, con la misma edad aparente que él._

_-N****… toma. –dijo el chico con su voz muy débil y entre cortante entregándole una cadena a la niña. –No importa… donde este… yo siempre… estaré contigo. –dijo con su voz débil. –Ahora vete. –la niña se levantó del suelo con sangre… la sangre del chico. Saliendo corriendo de ese lugar._

¿Qué es este lugar?

Me separe de Natsu, dejando de morderla, agarre un pañuelo, presione con fuerza para evitar que salga más sangre. ¿Qué fue lo que acabo de ver?

-Lo… siento. –fue lo último que dije antes de teletrasportarme a mi cuarto.

¿ME ARREPENTI?

**Natsu POV**

Salí del baño con mi pelo mojado recogido en una coleta pero dejándome unos mechones afuera y con el uniforme, no dejo de pensar lo que paso con Subaru, ¿Por qué se abra disculpado? Estaba más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Llegue a mi cuarto donde pude encontrar un nuevo parche para mi ojo izquierdo ya que el anterior estaba muy desgastado y mojado. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras donde me encontré con Subaru y Reiji la primera vez. Llegando ahí pude ver que fui la última en bajar, ya estaban todos.

-Llegas tarde. –me regaño Reiji.

-Lo siento, es que tuve un problema. –le dije con un sonrisa poniendo mi mano en mi nuca.

-Dejemos eso de lado, ahora vámonos. –dijo autoritario.

…

Llegamos en una limusina a una escuela bastante grande y prestigiosa, lo raro es que turno de noche, como los vampiros no soportan luz del sol tienen que ir a escuela nocturnas, supongo.

-Tú estás en la misma clase que Subaru. –me dijo Reiji con su voz autoritaria de siempre. –Entonces, Subaru guíala hacia su clase.

-Tsk, que fastidio. –dijo Subaru irritado.

Luego de eso, llegamos a la puerta principal de la academia, todos bajamos de la limusina. Subaru me agarro del brazo y me jalo con mucha fuerza, como si la quisiera romper. Observe la cara de Subaru, tenía una expresión de preocupación, eso hizo preocuparme más que a él. Estará preocupado por lo que paso en el baño hace una hora.

-Subaru, ¿pasa algo? –pregunte preocupada. Subaru apenas había reaccionado, creo que interrumpí sus pensamientos.

-No, nada. –me dijo con frialdad, cambio su cara de preocupación a una de indiferencia.

Llegamos a la supuesta clase, Subaru abrió con fuerza la puerta de la clase provocando un fuerte chirrido haciendo que todos se voltearan a vernos. Subaru me soltó, se dirigió a su respectivo lugar cerca de una ventana dejándome parada en la puerta como una tonta. Reaccione luego de unos 10 segundos, me dirigí hacia el único lugar que quedaba vacío que estaba delante de él de Subaru.

Empecé a escuchar susurros que provenían de las personas que estaban delante de mí: "-Ya viste a la nueva, es muy hermosa." "-Si pero tiene un parche en su ojo" "-Pero eso no le quita lo bonita." Susurraban unos chicos delante de mí. Desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado para evitar más susurros pero en vez de eso me encontré con más susurros de chicas: "-¡¿Por qué ella entro con Subaru-sama?!" "-Debe ser su novia." "-¡No digas eso, Nagumi! Subaru-sama no andaría con una perra como ella" "-Cálmate Gina". Susurraban unas chicas, bueno gritaban a lado de mí que al parecer estaban celosas porque entre con Subaru, al parecer Subaru tiene unas admiradoras secretas. Unos minutos después entro el maestro con una pinta de cualquier otro maestro haciendo callar los susurros de las chicas a lado mío, también de todos.

-Bueno chicos, como verán hay una nueva estudiante, por favor, pasa al frente para presentarte. –me ordeno el maestro. Obedecí, me levante de mi asiento y fui hacia el frente.

-Hola, me llamo Ryusaki Natsu. Espero llevarme bien con todos. –dije con una sonrisa.

Mientras estaba parada enfrente de todos podía ver a mis compañeros pero una chica me llamo la atención; la chica era de tez blanca pero no muy blanca, con cabello rosa con puntas rojas y hermosos ojos MORADOS cautivadores, ella miraba hacia otro lado con indiferencia, volteo a verme y parecía que se había sorprendido, no dejaba de mirarme sorprendida. Ella me recordaba a alguien. Mi cabeza y mi pecho me comenzaron a doler por alguna razón. El maestro me dio permiso de ir a mi lugar para poner empezar la clase, me dirigí hasta mi lugar hacia mi lugar, alguien me toco el hombro detrás de mí luego que me senté, fue Subaru.

-Toma. –me entrego una libreta. –Puedes tomar apuntes de mi libreta para que no te pierdas en las clases. –me dijo.

-Gracias. –le agradecí con una sonrisa. Sentía como las chicas a lado de mí me miraban con furia y celos.

Empezaron las clases. Pude aprender muchas cosas en mi nueva escuela, era muy diferente a las otras que he estado anteriormente. La chica de ojos morados no me dejaba de mirar desde su asiento del otro lado del salón.

Las clases concluyeron. Era hora de irnos. Subaru me espero mientras terminaba los apuntes que me había dado.

-Gracias por espérame. –le agradecí

Él no me contesto solamente siguió su camino.

Vi una cabellera rosa pasar a lado mío. Me fije en el cabello y era la chica que no me dejaba de ver en la clase. Sentía una enorme necesidad de preguntarle sobre porque no me dejaba de ver o si la conocía de otro lado.

-Espera Subaru. –pare secamente haciendo que él se detuviera también. –Podrías decirles a los demás que partan y que no esperen, tengo una cosa que hacer. –le dije antes de salir corriendo a buscar a la chica

**Normal POV**

Natsu seguía buscando a la chica, busco por todas partes pero todavía no iba hacia la azotea, el único lugar que quedaba por revisar. Al llegar allí, pudo ver a la chica viendo la luna. Natsu no dudo en hablarle.

-Oye… –dijo para llamarle la atención. La chica se volteo con lentitud para ver quien la llamaba y se sorprendió a ver que era Natsu. –Me haces conocida. ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte? –le pregunto directa al grano.

-Está claro que no me recuerdas. –dijo con tranquilidad sacando a Natsu de quicio. –No te acuerdas de tu amiga que estuvo contigo en "en esos tiempos". –Natsu se tensó por aquellas palabras.

-Cortion… Nara. –dijo Natsu con un hilo en su garganta al recordar "esos tiempos".

Natsu fue corriendo hacia Nara con lágrimas en sus ojos y terminando de darle un abrazo. –Creí que nunca más iba a verte. –dijo con lágrimas.

-Yo tampoco. –admitió Nara mientras que acariciaba la cabellera blanca de Natsu y también con lágrimas.

**Bueno hay termina el cap. **

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Puse primero a Subaru en chuparle la sangre a la chica porque siempre era Ayato, hay que darle una oportunidad al menor xD.**

**Si se preguntan que fue ese recuerdo que tuvo Subaru cuando mordió a Natsu y porque él estaba ahí, es secreto, como vaya subiendo capítulos entenderán mejor.**

**Como siempre digo, ****No olviden poner un review y un fav o follow si les gusto la historia y también eso me ayuda a subir más capítulos. **

**Con cariño ****_Shinna_**


	4. La melodia

**¡Holo, les traigo el cuarto capítulo!**

**Ya paso una semana o más supongo jeje ('°-°) ¡mátenme si quieren!**

**Creo que algunas personas se abran dado cuenta que les he estado preguntado a quien les gustaría que se el próximo de los hermanos Sakamaki que le tome la sangre a Natsu y recibí muy buenas respuestas. Lo siento a las personas que no les pregunte. Bueno esa va ser la dinámica que he creado. Por favor para que no me complique la vida y para que todos participen, podrían mandarme en un review o en PM (mensaje privado) su opinión, pls. Así es como escucho la voz de los lectores (?**

**Respuestas a Reviews (esta vez hubo más reviews que el anterior ¡YEIH!)**

**IMakedThese: Subaru es un loquisho. Todo a su debido tiempo, IMaked-chan, a su debido tiempo.**

** .127: ¿quieres leer más? Pues te doy más (?**

**luly queen (ANONIMO): Eres una loquisha **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **pero Natsu es una "niña buena"(?**

**Yuri Mukami: jeje muchas gracias y acá está la actualización.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tomar en cuenta:<strong>

**'****-En una comilla con guion': Pensamientos**

**_Cursiva y en medio: Recuerdos_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**-La melodía-**

**Subaru POV**

-Tsk esta niña ya se tardó. –dije irritado mientras estaba recargado en la pared.

Natsu ya se había tardado más de la cuenta, ya estaba muy desesperado por esperarla. La estuve buscando por todos lados: por la biblioteca, los salones, los baños -obvio que no entre al baño de niñas-, etc. Pero todavía me faltaba un lugar por ir, la azotea. Empecé a subir las escaleras que dirigían hacia la azotea, empecé a escuchar voces de personas y una era de… Natsu.

–No te acuerdas de tu amiga que estuvo contigo en "en esos tiempos". –la voz provenía de…

-Cortion… Nara. –dijo Natsu con un hilo en su garganta.

Escuche unos pasos que se dirigían a gran velocidad a Nara para termínalo en sonido de un abrazo. –Creí que nunca más iba a verte. –dijo Natsu con una voz aliviada que se escuchada con lágrimas.

-Yo tampoco. –admitió Nara con su voz tranquila de siempre, al parecer también llorando pero no tan descontroladamente como Natsu.

Un momento… Natsu conoce a Nara y a que se refería Nara con eso, con "esos tiempos", sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. Antes de dar otro paso, decidí esperarla afuera.

**Natsu POV**

No me quería soltar de Nara. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas como: ¿Cómo está?, ¿Dónde vivía en este momento?, ¿Cómo consiguió entrar a una escuela tan prestigiosa? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi por última vez pero esa última vez no fue nada bonita.

-Nara, -le llame la atención, me aparte para ver sus cautivadores ojos morados. –te extrañe mucho. –dije con un sonrisa.

-Yo igual Natsu. –respondió ella devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Me tengo que ir, me están esperando. –le dije limpiándome las lágrimas de mi cara.

-A mi igual me esperan. –dijo.

No me quería apartar de ella, ella la única persona que me entendía en este mundo. Me despedí de ella, baje las escaleras de la azotea que daban a un pasillo donde pude ver a Subaru apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados al parecer descansando. '-Me espero todo este tiempo.' –pensé, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi cara. Me acerque hacia él, puede ver que se veía más tranquilo que cuando está despierto, estresado o frustrado.

-Subaru, –lo llame, no me respondía. –¡Subaru! –le grite para que despertara

-No te han dicho que eres muy ruidosa. –dijo irritado aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí y muchas veces. –le dije con burla.

-Bueno ya vámonos. –me tomo de la muñeca y llevándome con todas sus fuerzas. –Por tu culpa nos iremos caminando.

Salimos de la escuela. Que tan lejos está la mansión, espero que no mucho. Oí rugir mi estómago pidiendo comida, la última vez que comí fue en el hospital, me sonroje al notar que Subaru también había notado el sonido de mi estómago. Escuche una pequeña risa de parte de él.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –pregunte avergonzada.

-Mucho. –mis ilusiones se desvanecieron al saber eso, tengo tanta hambre. –Pero si tienes hambre podemos pasar a un restaurante de por aquí. –me sorprendí por su opinión.

-¿Crees que haya un restaurante abierto a las 3 de la madrugada? –le pregunte con ironía.

-Mmmh –dijo mientras pensaba –Hay una por aquí cerca. –dijo mientras que apuntaba hacia una dirección.

Yo pensé que Subaru era una mala persona, al contrario, se me hace agradable después de que lo conoces dejando de lado que es un vampiro y que me quiere ver sufrir como nunca pero es una buena persona. Yo solamente lo seguía hacia el supuesto lugar que me dijo que estaba cerca pero sentía que nos alejamos más y más de la calle principal, empecé a sentir miedo al entrar por si era obra de una trampa suya.

-Subaru, sabes que… mejor me espero hasta llegar a la mansión. –le dije con nerviosismo.

Sentí un jalón haciéndome que choque con la pared, cerré mi ojos por el impacto que sufrí, fue Subaru, me apretaba los hombros con la pared. Me duele mi espalda y mi mano, me había clavado un clavo que sobresalía de la pared provocando una herida bastante profunda y un escurrimiento de un color carmesí. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver a Subaru, tenía los ojos brillosos por ver la sangre brotar de mi mano. Agarro mi mano ensangrentada y empezó lamerla con delicadez para evitar que más sangre saliera pero fue inútil, seguía saliendo, empezaba a lamer con más brusquedad.

-Subaru… detente. –le suplique porque sabía que terminaría con unas mordidas en mi cuerpo. No recibí respuesta.

Ya no podía soportar el cansancio en mis piernas, iba a colapsar. Empecé a temblar como una gelatina, iba a caer. Colapse, esperaba mi caída pero algo lo detuvo, Subaru me agarro la cintura para que no escapara aferrándome más a su cuerpo. Él ya no lamia mi mano, si no, mi cuello, su lengua recorrer mi cuello para luego enterrarme sus colmillos pero no fue así, se separó de mí dejándome caer en el suelo, estaba en cuclillas con respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido en un maratón.

* * *

><p>Hemos llegado a la mansión, me fui directamente a mi habitación dejando de lado el hambre que tenía para poder tomarme un baño y vendarme la mano donde me clave. Busque entre mis cosas desesperadamente para encontrar esa mugre cajita. Luego de buscar como unos 5 minutos la encontré, una cajita de color rosa palo, ahí guardaba vendas, medicinas y todo acerca de esas cosas pero había algo muy especial para mí, una cadena con una llave.<p>

No recuerdo perfectamente la persona que me la regalo ni tampoco en que momento me la regalo. Empezaron a salir unas cuantas lágrimas pero lo hacía en silencio por solo intentar recordarlo. Me limpie con el dorso de mi muñeca los restos de las lágrimas, me olvide sobre el porqué vine aquí. Regrese la cadena a la cajita y cogí una vendas para luego del baño también cogí mi ropa y me fui al baño.

Ahora si toque la puerta, no había nadie, que bien, entre cerrado la puerta detrás de mí, estando ahí deje mis cosas en el lavabo. Me empecé a desabrochar la camisa y la falda del uniforme dejando solamente en ropa interior, desabroche mi sostén y luego iba a quitarme la braga que tenía pero algo me detuvo, el sonido del agua de la bañera moverse. Voltee a ver qué fue lo que provoco ese sonido y fue… ¡Shuu! Estaba en la bañera con todo y ropa, en acto de reflejo me cubrí mis senos con mis manos con un gran sonrojo.

-Sh-Shuu, ¡¿qu-qué haces aquí?! –le pregunte enojada acercándome más a él.

-Cállate, deja el ruido de lado –dijo con sus ojos cerrados. –, yo vine porque quería bañarme.

-Yo igual. –dije desviando mi vista sonrojada.

-¿Acaso querías verme desnudo?

-Lo mismo me pregunto. -Dije enojada aun con el sonrojo.

-¿Por qué estas sonrojada? –dijo al abrir los ojos con tono burlón.

-Pues como no estaría. –dije enojada. –Estoy semidesnuda ante ti y tú estás en la bañera como si nada estuviera pasando. –dije apretando aún más fuerte mis senos.

-Buena respuesta. –dijo con una pequeña risa inaudible.

Me rendí ante él, no quería causar otro fastidio, le di la espalda y se suponía que iba a por mis cosas y vestirme para poder irme de aquí para luego regresar cuando terminara de "bañarse" pero algo me detuvo, me tomo de la cintura haciendo que cayera en la bañera junto con él. Él me rodeaba con sus brazos aferrándome más a su cuerpo, tenía mis brazos a los lados dejando al cubierto mis senos pero lo bueno es que estaba de espaldas y además él los cubría con sus brazos.

-Dame de beber de tu sangre. –dijo Shuu. Empecé a temblar por lo directo que fue. -¿Por qué estas temblando? Acaso tienes miedo. –tenía razón, tenía miedo.

Sentía su respiración cerca de mi cuello para luego sentir unos colmillos en mí, gemí por el dolor. Empecé a sentir como me apretaba más y más con sus brazos, me estaba lastimando. Empezó a tocar mi seno izquierdo, no pude evitar sacar gemido de dolor, bueno, era más de placer que de dolor.

-Eso te gusto, ¿verdad? –dijo aun tocando mi seno pero ahora lo masajeaba, saque otro gemido de placer.

-Shuu… detente… por favor –le suplique.

-Tu sangre está hirviendo. –dijo ignorando mi suplica con un tono de voz pervertida tipo Laito.

**Shuu POV**

_Una melodía se escuchaba en todo el lugar, esa melodía creada por un piano. Un niño de 11 años tocaba esa hermosa melodía, con cabellos rubios alborotados y sus ojos azules zafiros como los míos, parecía concentrarse con cada nota que tocaba hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía de una niña que corría con una inmensa alegría hacia el chico._

_-S*** -grito la niña con alegría._

_Ella tenía grandes y hermosos ojos azules donde se ponía reflejar alegría y cabello negro alborotado, por su parecer tenía unos 8 años._

_-N****, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en tu cama. –dijo preocupado el chico. –Todavía tienes fiebre. –dijo posando una mano en la frente de la niña._

_-Sí, lo sé pero quería verte tocar el piano alguna vez. –dijo con puchero._

_-Está bien. –dijo rendido haciendo que la niña se le iluminaran sus ojos. –Pero con una condición, cuando termine quiero que vayas a tu cuarto a dormir, ¿ok?_

_La niña parecía desconfiada hasta que acepto con desgano. La niña se sentó en el banco donde estaba el rubio y el chico siguió tocando la melodía que antes tocaba..._

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué vio eso? ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué no pude escuchar sus nombres? El chico estaba seguro que era yo pero no recuerdo a ver vivido eso alguna vez eso en mi vida. El "recuerdo" seguía en mi mente.

-Shuu…

Una voz me hizo reaccionar, era Natsu, un tono apenas audible pero lo suficiente para que mi oído vampírico lo escuchara y me sacara de mis pensamientos.

Pude aclarar mi vista, el agua de la bañera ya tenía un color casi rojo, rojo sangre. El cuello de Natsu estaba lleno de sangre, también su espalda porque se había escurrido la sangre de su cuello, mi boca estaba muy manchada de su sangre también mi ropa. Ella había perdido mucha sangre para que estuviera desmayada o muerta, utilizo todas sus fuerzas para poner llamarme e impedirme que siguiera dañándola. La abrace, posando mis labios en la mordida, no la besaba tan solo los puse ahí, ella gimió por el ardor que sentía en ese momento. Ella se quedó dormida después de mi tacto, recargada en mis brazos con la respiración entre cortante.

-Natsu, si todavía estas consiente. –le susurre en el oído, sin esperar respuesta seguí. –Quiero que sepas que… lo lamento. -me dolió hasta decirlo, nunca en mi vida dije algo como eso a una humana, a lo mejor me afecto ese "recuerdo".

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador POV<strong>

**Un lugar donde anteriormente estaba Natsu con Subaru en el callejón.**

Un chico rubio paseaba por un callejón con paso alegre si así lo pudiéramos decir hasta que olio un exquisito olor que provenía de un clavo, se acercó a este y ese olor lo pudo identificar era… sangre, la sangre que tenía escurriendo el clavo.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos por aquí. –dijo el rubio arrancando el clavo que sobresalía del muro. El rubio sonrió mostrando los 2 pares de colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, lamio el clavo y su sonrisa se desvaneció al saber de quién era la sangre. –Así que ya te encontré, Natsu. –dijo con sus ojos magentas mostrando ODIO hacia la persona que menciono.

* * *

><p><em>El ojiazul termino la melodía, sintió un peso extra en su hombro, era la niña, se quedó dormida en el hombro del chico, él nunca sintió cuando se quedó dormida por estar muy concentrado en su tonada. El chico acaricio la mejilla de la pelinegra, siempre sentía un indescriptible sentimiento para el cuándo esta junto con la pelinegra aunque hayan pasado muy poco tiempo juntos lo sentía.<em>

_-No dejare que mueras, -dijo el chico con un tono de voz triste y apenas audible dándole un beso en la frente. –N****… _

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. <strong>

**"****¡OMFG! Ahora también Shuu tiene un "recuerdo" D: ¿Ahora todos van a tener un recuerdo?" supongo eso deberán de estar diciendo.**

**Yo sabía que Shuu tenía su lado pervertido **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Estuvo heavy esa gran confesión del chico *coofshuucoof* mejor me callo si no les estaría spoiliando ('°u°) **

**Bueno el ganador del capítulo de hoy fue… ¡Shuu! **

**Gracias por participar las personas que me respondieron.**

**No olviden poner un review y un fav o follow si les gusto la historia y también eso me ayuda a subir más capítulos. Y no olviden comentar a quien quieren para el próximo capítulo que le tome la sangre a Natsu.**

**Con cariño ****_Shinna _**


	5. Un trabajo de más

**Holo… mátenme si quieren ('ouo)**

**Perdóneme plz, no pude subir el capítulo el lunes porque unas cuestiones; primero, me faltaba el final :S y segundo, tenía que hacer un mugre cuento de ciencia ficción para calificación final (no lo hice de Diabolik Lovers D:) intentare cambiar a los personajes y tal vez lo suba. **

**No puse a nadie para quien mordiera Natsu porque intentaba poder más historia e hice mi mejor esfuerzo jeje.**

**Pero ya está aquí el siguiente cap. Así que disfrútenlo.**

**Respuestas a Review:**

**Yuri Mukami: Tranquis Yuri-chan acá está la actualización ewe.**

**IMakedThese: ¡Tienes esperanzas! Cuando escribía la escena de Subaru y de Shuu siempre traiga un pañuelo en mi nariz por si acaso °/° Pronto lo sabrás *va retrocediendo hacia las sombras* El del final es un OC así que no te emociones, lo siento. IMaked-chan ¡Muchas gracias! Haces que me sonroje °/° **

**Elinash1: Gracias, YESS la mordió Shuu, no te preocupes aquí siempre hay desmadre, ¡NOS LEEMOS! (Puto gmail por no avisarte)**

**Natsuki 1304: ¿En serio crees que es bonito? *se va corriendo a abrazarte* MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS Natsuki-chan. "El rubio psicópata" jaja mori de risa cuando leí eso.**

** .127: lo siento mucho por dejarte así el anterior capitulo pero aquí está la actualización.**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**-Un trabajito de más no está mal, ¿o sí?-**

**Natsu Pov**

Entraban los rayos del sol que interrumpían mi sueño, yo estaba acostada en mi cama pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo demonios llegue aquí. Me sentía bastante débil y cansada., solamente recuerdo haber ido al baño y haberme encontrado… ¡con Shuu! Recuerdo que el tomo de mi sangre y hasta ahí recuerdo lo que paso. Me levante de mi cama, quedándome sentada en la orilla dejando escapar un gran suspiro, me levante de la orilla pero mis piernas no respondieron haciéndome caer al piso. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me apoye en mis brazos para poder sentarme en el piso, pose mi mano en mi hombro y pude sentir unas vendas que me rodeaban del cuello hasta el hombro, me ardió como no tienes idea con el toque que me di inconscientemente; esperaba a que mis piernas respondieran y tuve suerte, me levante del frio suelo con dificultad como un pequeño venado que apenas caminaba y que se caía constantemente.

-Tsk, si sigo así no iré a la escuela. –me queje.

Antes de dar mi próxima caída me pude apoyar en algo, no, en alguien. Me había apoyado en Shuu que estaba dormido en la silla del escritorio de mi cuarto, puse una mano mía en su hombro haciendo que me acercara más de lo debido. Solamente se escuchó un pequeño quejido de parte él, me aleje de él sentándome en el piso.

-Lo siento, Shuu. –me lamente levemente sonrojada mirando hacia el techo de mi cuarto rosa.

El no respondio, solo abrió sus ojos con pesadez.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte confundida.

-Yo te trague aquí –dijo con su voz perezosa. –pero el sueño me gano y no alcance a irme de aquí.

-Oh, -esa fue mi única respuesta. – ¿y sabes quién me vendo? –le pregunte.

-Yo fui.

-Gr-gracias. –le agradecí apenada.

Me levante del piso de donde estaba, se suponía que me dirigía hacia la cajita rosa de mi escritorio pero mis piernas no respondieron nuevamente, esperaba mi caída pero algo me lo impidió, fue Shuu, me había tomado de la cintura impidiéndome que me cayera.

-No debes de estar haciendo mucho esfuerzo ahora por cómo estas en este momento. –me dijo al parecer ¿preocupado?

-Ya te estas parecido a una persona que conocí hace tiempo. –dije con burla.

No recibí respuesta de él solamente silencio, el silencio que se hacía incomodo cada segundo, parece como si ese comentario que hice fuera algo indebido o recordatorio de algo malo, bueno para mí.

-Shuu –lo llame. -, ya me puedes soltar, estoy bien. –le dije mintiendo.

-No es cierto.

'-Estos vampiros leen mi mente o ¿qué?' –pensé. –En serio Shuu, estoy bien. –le insistí

-Natsu –me llamo con tono de voz que nunca imagine que pudiera provenir de un vampiro, un tono de voz de preocupación. –, tienes que descansar.

-Está bien. –respondí con mala gana.

Me dejo de abrazar, por fin pude mantenerme de pie por mi cuenta pero con mucho cansancio pero podía por la ayuda de Shuu. Me senté en mi cama, no me había percatado de algo, una venda en mi mano donde me había clavado ayer. Alce mi vista y pude encontrarme con los orbes azules de Shuu, debo admitir que son hermosos e hipnotizantes, me quede mirándolos fijamente por unos pocos segundos; al poco tiempo reaccione de su hechizante mirada, el sostenía una cajita rosa, mi cajita, poniéndolo enfrente de mí.

-Note que querías llegar a tomar esto. –dijo moviendo la cajita.

-Gracias. –le agradecí confundida tomando la cajita.

**Shuu POV**

Natsu abrió esa cajita rara, estaba curioso por ver que había en esa cajita pero solamente había vendas, medicinas, nada del otro mundo pero algo me tomo la atención: una cadena con una llave similar a la de Subaru. Natsu revolvía entre esas cosas desesperadamente haciendo caer una hoja doblada, yo ingenuamente la levante y la abrí, me sorprendí por el contenido que tenía dentro: unas notas musicales y una canción, la nota musical se me hacía conocida pero la canción no.

-¡No veas eso! –me grito sonrojada Natsu arrebatándome la hoja.

Ella guardo la hoja con gran rapidez en la cajita rosa, saco como un tipo vendaje de esa cajita y luego me miró fijamente.

-Shuu –me nombro con seriedad. -, podrías irte.

Pude notar bien el vendaje que tenía en su mano: era un parche. En ese momento comprendí.

-Bien –dije dirigiéndome a la puerta. –, pero antes.

**Natsu POV**

-Toma -me dijo Shuu entregándome una botella con un líquido. -, esto te ayudara a recuperarte rápido.

-Gracias. –le di una sonrisa.

-No te confundas, solamente no quiero que tu sangre este en mal estado.

Luego de eso se fue de ahí dejándome sola, me enoje por lo que había dicho. No dude en tomarme la botella, no sabía nada mal, ya no me sentía tan mal como antes. Me puse el nuevo parche y luego me levante de mi cama y me dirigí hacia la gran ventana con un paso lento. Pude ver el gran sol en lo más alto, supuse que debería ser como las 12 de la tarde, deje sacar un gran suspiro. Un sonido me hizo recordar algo, el sonido de mi estómago, ¡NO HE COMIDO NADA! Hice mi intento de correr pero falle.

_–__No deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo ahora por cómo estas en este momento._

'-Si si, lo sé. Me lo tuviste que recordar cerebro.' –pensé. Camine rápido pero a cada rato me iba de lado o para delante hasta que llegue a la mendiga cocina. Entre ahí con mucho cuidado y sigilo, estando ahí me quede parada en medio de todo observando detenidamente hasta que una voz me llamo.

-Señorita Ryusaki. –me llamo un voz femenina detrás de mí.

-¿Eh? –me voltee para ver quién era.

Una chica de baja estatura, tez bronceada, orbes cafés y cabellos desordenados del mismo color de sus ojos. Vestía como una sirvienta.

-¿Quiere que le prepare algo?

-Yo… me gustaría un sándwich.

-Como guste. –hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias… este… -nunca me comento su nombre.

-Gensai Nomi, para servirle. –hizo otra reverencia. –Por favor, podría esperar en el comedor mientras preparo su sándwich.

-Vale.

Luego de sentarme en el comedor, empecé a pensar sobre aquella chica: su voz se me hacía conocida. Me apoye en mi mano poniéndola en mi barbilla y suspire, mis ojos se entrecerraban con pesadez y cansancio, intentaba no quedarme dormida pero fracase, me quede en un profundo sueño.

_-¡Lo lamento! No era mi intención. –dije entre lágrimas._

_-Lárgate… -dijo con un hilo en su garganta el chico que estaba enfrente de mi arrodillado enfrente del cuerpo de una chica sin vida._

_-Realmente te digo que lo lamento. –dije suplicándole acercándome más a él. –Stefan, escúchame._

_-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS! –grito con mucha furia._

_Parándose para enfrentarme, las ventanas se empezaron agrietar para luego romperse con una gran potencia dejando entrar un poderoso viento. Sus ojos magenta se pintaron en un rojo sangre que te puede atravesar hasta el alma, esos ojos yo los conocía, los ojos de un sufrimiento que nadie lo puede arreglar. Retrocedía por el miedo que sentía en ese momento hasta que empecé a correr hacia el lado opuesto porque sabía que esto iba a terminar mal._

-Stefan… -susurre el nombre del chico luego de abrir mis ojos un poco cristalizados por recordar eso.

Un olor se hizo presente, un delicioso olor, el olor de mi sándwich, no, no era eso, era otra cosa más pero omití seguirlo porque el hambre me estaba matando. De un bocado me lo termine, recogí el plato donde me había comido para llevármelo a la cocina, también para lavarlo y no darle problemas a Nomi. Mientras que estaba lavando los platos se me callo un plato y se rompió, por lo que ingenua que fui me corte al intentarlo recoger. '-Eres una idiota.' Rápidamente enjuague la herida en el lavabo antes que esos hermanos vampiros vinieran a ver de quien se tratara esta sangre. Luego de terminar de lavarme me fui hacia mi cuarto para arreglarme para la escuela, al menos traía algo en el estómago.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba atardeciendo eso significa ir a la escuela, baje las escaleras y fui la primera en bajar, por supuesto, había llegado temprano. Me había puesto una bufanda para que no se notaran tanto las vendas, me recosté en el sofá donde me encontré con Ayato la primera noche y me quede dormida.<p>

-¡Oye! Ya despierta. –me llamo una voz.

Abría mis ojos con lentitud hasta el punto de encontrarme con unos orbes esmeraldas, los orbes de Ayato, él estaba a centímetros de mí, levemente me sonroje. Pude divisar bien y ya estaban todos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte inocentemente.

-Se nos está haciendo tarde por tu culpa. –me regaño Reiji.

-Lo siento, últimamente he estado muy cansada. –dije esa excusa que era verdad, mire de reojo a Shuu que tenía un mueca.

Todos nos dirigimos a la limusina y de ahí nos fuimos a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Subaru y yo nos dirigíamos hacia la clase hasta que él rompió el silencioso mirándome curioso.<p>

-¿Por qué tienes una bufanda? –me pregunto curioso.

-Es que tenía frio. –dije omitiendo la verdad.

-Ni siquiera esta hacie…

-Hay que apurarnos a entrar a la clase, sino el maestro nos regañara. –lo interrumpí, lo agarre de la mano y apresure el paso hacia el salón. Él se paró en seco, con su gran fuerza vampírica hizo que parara igual.

-Natsu. –me llamo serio.

-Te lo diré después de clases.

De ahí nos fuimos a la clase. Estaba emocionada por encontrarme con Nara pero al llegar a la clase ella no estaba, me preocupe por ella, '-Sí todavía no llega ese día, a menos que...', mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del maestro, quien entraba apenas, me senté en mi respectivo lugar enfrente del de Subaru.

-Buenas noches chicos, me informaron que Nara no vendrá porque esta levemente enferma y me piden que alguien de ustedes le pueda hacer los apuntes para que no se pierda, ¿alguien se ofrece? -nadie más había levantado la mano, solamente yo. –Señorita Ryusaki, muchas gracias. Después de clases te digo donde entregar los apuntes.

Las clases comenzaron comúnmente, yo estaba haciendo un trabajo tranquilamente hasta un dolor punzante se esparció por todo mi hombro hasta el cuello, posee mi mano en mi hombro intentado parar el dolor, fue mi error, el dolor se intensifico, intentaba mantener mi respiración controlada para que no armara un escándalo en la escuela y no recibir una regaño de parte de Reiji por avergonzar el apellido Sakamaki. No me ayudo casi nada la botella que me dio Shuu pero al menos ya no camino como un vendado. Alguien me toco mi espalda para tomar mi atención, fue Subaru.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunto Subaru desde atrás.

-Sí, lo estoy. –le di una sonrisa leve disimulando el dolor.

No quería que él se diera cuenta de mi dolor, Subaru me miraba fijamente como intentando entrar en mi mente. –Vale. –dijo volviendo a sus estudios. Igual que el yo regrese a mi trabajo.

-El próximo trabajo háganlo en parejas. –dijo el maestro mientras anotaba unos problemas para resolver.

Alce mi vista y ya todos tenían un compañeros, si no hubiera faltado Nara tal vez estaría con ella. Solamente quedaba una persona, Subaru; tan solo me voltee para quedar enfrente de él, él estaba durmiendo apoyado en sus brazos, no quería despertarlo pero era necesario.

-Subaru… -lo llame tocándole una de sus mejillas para que despertara.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? –me pregunto irritado.

-¿Puedo trabajar contigo? –le pregunte con un tono inocente.

Me miro por unos segundos hasta que me respondio. –Vale pero ¿Por qué me escogiste?

-No vino Nara, así que ve quedo contigo. –dije mientras me sentaba en una silla a lado de su banca. Él no me respondio solamente regreso su mirada a la pizarra del maestro.

-Tsk, son muchos problemas. –dijo irritado.

-Tranquilo, si lo resolvemos juntos lo terminaremos pronto. –le dije tomándolo de la mano y dándole una sonrisa, provocándole un leve sonrojo a Subaru.

Sentía unas miradas que eran de odio y celos, eran las chicas que se quejaban el día anterior, creo una se llama Gina y la otra Nagami. Porque no vienen al menos hablar con Subaru o decirle 'hola' pero no, ellas me miran con odio por tan solo agarrarle la mano a Subaru.

* * *

><p>Las clases concluyeron, yo ya tenía preparado mis cosas y los apuntes para Nara. El profesor me dijo adónde debía ir, le pedí Subaru que me esperara iba ser rápido, solamente dejar los apuntes al "tutor" de Nara e irme de aquí lo rápido posible. El maestro me dijo que encontraría al "tutor" de Nara, en el supuesto lugar había un chico de pelo negro rizado que se aclaraba en las puntas.<p>

-Este… disculpa –llame pelinegro haciendo este se voltee.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –me pregunto el chico con mucha cortesía.

-Me mandaron a darle estos apuntes para Nara ya que usted viven juntos, ¿estoy en lo cierto? –le entregue unos papeles apilados sujetados por un listón de color rojo.

-Así es, gracias… –dijo como si estuviera esperando algo hasta que reaccione.

-Oh, lo siento no me presentado –dije golpeándome la cabeza. –me llamo Ryusaki Natsu ¿y usted?

-Ruki, Mukami Ruki…

**¡OHHHH!**

**No iban a creer que iba dejar atrás a los Mukami. **

**Nara vive con los Mukami, fue algo que ni siquiera lo esperaba (O_O)**

**Como siempre digo, ****No olviden poner un review y un fav o follow si les gusto la historia y también eso me ayuda a subir más capítulos. **

**_Con cariño _****_SHINNA_**


	6. AVISO!

**AVISO SUPER AVISOSO **

**LO SIENTO HACERLOS ESPERAR DEMASIADOOO PERO CUANDO DIGO DEMASIADOOO ES DEMASIADO CASI 1000 AÑOS HAN PASADO 7n7 **

**PERO ESTE AVISO ES PARA DECIRLES QUE ESTE FANFIC ESTARA EN SUSPENSO HASTA NUEVO AVISO. PORQUE ME TARDARE MÁS DE LO NORMAL EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS PERO TRANQUILOS VOLVERÉ MUY PRONTO (LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDA) **

**ESTE FIC NO SE CANCELA SOLAMENTE ESTA EN SUSPENSION**

**PLEASE NO LLORREN PERO REGRESARE...**

**(SOY UNA MALDITA EN DECIRLES APENAS U.U)**

**CON AMOR AMOROSO ****SHINNA**


End file.
